1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a poker game suitable for use in casinos and other gaming establishments as a casino table poker game particularly in a version as an electronic poker game such as a video poker. The invention further relates to video gaming play where multiple sequences of hand plays within a progressing ladder of ranks within a game may be allowed with enhanced payouts for consecutive wins.
2. Background of the Art
Games based upon variations of poker have attained enormous popularity as casino-type entertainment games, particularly in the past twenty years. The success of poker games in the gaming industry is partially based on the game's simplicity (i.e., there is widespread public knowledge of the game rules) and the fact that players feel more directly involved in exercising judgment in the play of the game. Furthermore, the technological innovations in computer gaming equipment allow for reasonably fair odds being provided to the draw poker player. Payouts are typically around 93–95%, and some casinos assert higher levels of payouts. The steady generation of revenue provided to casinos by the various poker games contribute to the game's popularity with casinos.
One possible limitation to a still broader expansion of poker in casino operations may be the relatively low hit frequency of the highest ranked reward, the Royal Flush (approximately every 40,000 hands), when compared to the apparent frequency of slot machine jackpots. Additionally, in many poker games, the most frequent events will be a push (e.g., a win that is equivalent to the amount of the original wager) or a loss of the initial wager. Although the addition of wild cards can increase the frequency of winning outcomes and increase the relatively high apparent rank of hands, the win or payouts will normally begin at a higher rank of hand (e.g., at least three-of-a-kind in some wild card games) and the amount of the payout (as a factor of the original wager) will usually decrease with respect to each rank of hand. For example, in five card draw poker (with no wild cards) as compared to five card draw with one rank of card (e.g., deuces) wild, some comparative payouts would include:
HandNo Wild CardsWild CardsTwo pair2×0Three-of-a-Kind3×1×Straight4×2×Flush5×3×Full House8×5×and the like. The satisfaction of an increased frequency of higher ranked hands is diminished by the reduced payouts for those higher ranked hands.
Many variations of poker and especially draw poker have been developed for casino table games and for video games. Each of these game variations features its own set of rules and/or optimal player strategy. Some game variations attempt to increase the total game outputs and are represented by games such as “Deuces Wild Poker,” “Joker Wild Poker,” “Bonus Poker,” “Double Bonus Poker,” “Second Chance Poker,” etc. Some games appeal to players by raising the payout percentage to 97% and even higher through an approach of providing bonuses for certain types of winning hands, such as Four of a Kind of Aces, Four of a Kind of Twos, Four of Kind of Threes, etc., as in Bonus Poker and Double Bonus Poker.
Another way in which casinos and gaming equipment manufacturers have attempted to increase the enjoyment and length of time that players spend at the gaming equipment is to add variety to not only the types of games played, but also to the format and strategy of the games played. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,140 describes a game called Double Play poker in which a player is dealt two five card hands face up. The Player elects one of the hands to be played, and the winning outcome is based upon the play of the single hand chosen. Only one hand can be chosen for play. While this game allows the player to select or play from one of two hands, it does not maintain the other hand in the game, and it does not allow another player to select the other hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,618 relates to a multi-tier video poker game method including the step of receiving payment from an individual and randomly dealing a first tier poker hand on a video screen observable by the individual. The method additionally includes enabling the individual to play the first tier poker hand in consideration for said payment. Criteria are established for a winning hand and the individual is awarded a payment credit if the first tier poker hand played by the individual meets or exceeds the criteria for a winning hand. The method further includes the step of enabling the individual to selectively either accept payment in an amount equal to or less than the payment credit or to wager the amount on a second tier poker hand to be displayed on the video screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,005 describes a game that requires each player to make a bet or wager to participate in a round dealt by the dealer. After each player makes a wager, the dealer deals a predetermined like number of initial cards from a standard deck of fifty-two playing cards to a predetermined number of hands. These cards are preferably dealt face up showing the value of each card. The preferred embodiment of the present invention calls for four initial cards to be dealt face up to seven hands; however, the number of initial cards dealt and the number of hands could vary. After the initial cards are dealt, the dealer places odds on each hand according to predetermined guidelines set by the house. An option, if desired by the house, allows the dealer to select two or more of the hands for combination as a field position. The rules allow the player to select a field position to play instead of his hand. If a player chooses the field position instead of one of the hands, and either of the hands selected as part of the field position wins, then the player wins. The odds for winning the field position may be the odds previously selected for each hand or may be new odds placed on the field position by the dealer. After the dealer selects the odds for each hand, and the field position is being utilized, each player selects one of the hands, the field position, or a no-two-pair-or-better position. The no-two-pair-or-better position, which may also be referred to as a no-hand winning position, requires that none of the hands, after all the cards are dealt, have two pairs or better according to the conventional rules of Poker. The conventional rules of Poker set the order of hands in descending order as follows: Straight Flush, Four of a Kind, Full House, Flush, Straight, Three of a Kind, Two Pairs, a Pair, and Highest card.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,005 describes a method and apparatus for playing a poker like game in which distinct hands are dealt to the table and the dealer. Individual players may wager on particular hands (against the dealer or for attaining a minimum predetermined rank). Additionally, there are table odds for events evaluating a multiplicity of the hands (e.g., 6:1 odds for no players' hand having two pair or better).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,431 describes a method of playing a casino game (including table and video games in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,885 and 5,823,873) wherein increased payouts are achieved by attaining predetermined numbers of consecutive wins at a game of chance, including poker, craps, baccarat, blackjack, etc. Streaks are identified by the dealer, as with a marker. An enhanced payout is achieved with an initial side bet by the player. The game is played in a fairly complex manner comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a conventional game receiving region and a plurality of consecutive win chip receiving regions for the player, each such region identifying a number of consecutive wins starting with the number two and up to a maximum number of chip receiving regions permitted by rules of the game;
(b) the player making a conventional bet of a denomination within the denomination range permitted by rules of the game;
(c) the player making a bet on the occurrence of a predetermined number of consecutive wins by placing the bet in one of a predetermined group of consecutive win bet receiving regions for use by the player, each bet receiving region representing a different number of consecutive wins, the bet being of a denomination permitted by rules of the game;
(d) playing the game of chance;
(e) deciding the winner of the game in accordance with conventional rules of the game;
(f) providing a streak chip for use in monitoring a number of consecutive wins made by the player;
(g) placing the streak chip upon the chip receiving region identifying two consecutive wins to be attempted when the player has won the first game;
(h) repeating step (b) preparatory to the play of the second game;
(i) repeating steps (d) and (e) during the play of each succeeding game;
(j) transferring the streak chip to successively higher numbered consecutive wins bet receiving regions until the streak chip is placed upon the consecutive win bet receiving area in which the consecutive win bet was originally placed; and
(k) paying a player an amount equal to the denomination of the consecutive wins bet made by the player at step (c) multiplied by the odds for the consecutive wins selected when the player wins a game following step (j). This procedure is complicated, there are too many aspects that are capable of manipulation and fraud, and there are too many variable odds without a clear and automatic determination of the end of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,260 describes a modified poker card game for a computer system in which “Bingo Poker” is played (it actually appears slightly more like “Domino Poker”). Individual cards are chosen and then positioned along a grid of multiple hands. The relevant feature is that the method includes “comparing individual hands . . . to corresponding values in a predetermined winning schedule . . . and awarding the player . . . responsive to the total value.” The actual hands are not compared, however, nor increases in factors awarded for at least a certain number of hands exceeding a specific predetermined value.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,120 describes a video draw poker game in which a player commits to a certain number of replacement cards before viewing a hand. The number of cards drawn may be altered, along with alteration of the payout, after viewing of the hand. The play is of interest because this is a significant deviation from normal strategy, and the strategy of the play of the game must be effected before the hand is viewed. This could lead to significant disappointment in the play of the game, as where cards must be replaced with a winning hand, and the replacement destroys or lowers the rank of the winning hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,022 in effect describes a single card draw, five card poker game, in which a five card hand is dealt, and the hand may be altered by drawing a sixth card (only). The draw of a sixth card alters the pay table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,066 describes a game in which a base poker hand may be provided on the screen a multiple number of times (e.g., the same original five card poker hand being shown up to 100 times on a video screen). The player elects to replace specific cards from the base hand, and each hand is randomly dealt from a separate deck, replacement cards for the discarded cards. Each hand is evaluated with respect to the rank of that hand, and individual payouts are made for each hand according to a predetermined paytable by rank and the total sum of individual hand payouts is credited to the player. In essence, a single hand may be played up to 100 times at the same time on a single screen. There is no interactive payout when identical hands or significant numbers of highly ranked hands occur.
Numerous patents also show poker being an alternative or contemporaneous game with other casino games (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,988,643; 5,639,092.), but with no interactive payout when hands of a particular poker rank and hands of a specific value (e.g., a blackjack) are achieved at the same time or consecutively.
Heretofore it has been well known to play a variety of different games with a standard deck of fifty-two playing cards, including Blackjack, Poker, Bridge, Gin Rummy, etc. Games such as Blackjack are universally played in casinos and other such establishments because each player plays against the dealer or house and because they provide an edge to the dealer or house. Likewise, video draw poker machines in which a player individually plays against the house are widely found in casinos. In the video draw poker games there is an advantage to the house because the player needs a hand having a pair of Jacks or better to win. Other poker games, such as Seven-Card Stud, are not generally played in casinos because the rules of Poker require players to play against each other instead of each player playing against a single dealer or the house. The casinos are thus unable to profit from running such games. Moreover, in some poker games each player has one hand even though some variations allow the players to share certain cards. This limits the excitement of such games especially when a player initially receives a poor or relatively low ranked hand. Accordingly, there is a need for an exciting poker-like game in which each player has the opportunity to win larger payouts within the play of a game, even with hands of intermediate winning ranks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,927 (Titled MULTI-STAGE MULTI-BET GAME, GAMING DEVICE AND METHOD, Slomiany) discloses a game comprised of a plurality of stages. Each operation of the game begins with the operation of a first stage. Depending on the outcome of the first stage the game may be over, or there may be an operation of a second stage. Depending on the outcome of the second stage, the game may be over or there may be an operation of another stage. This sequence continues until the game ends or until the final (nth) stage has been operated, at which time the game ends. Wagers are made on successive stages of the multi-stage game. Each stage of the game may typically have its own paytable or payout scheme, and its own expected return. A bet made on a stage of the game which is not played is lost in the preferred form of the invention. One embodiment is a three stage, multi-line, multi-coin video slot machine. The same game format (slots) with the same paytable is operated on three stages, with increasing payout multipliers at each stage providing an increasing amount to win at the higher stages. The “spin” at each stage is independent of the previous stages. The second embodiment is a multi-stage Five-Card Stud poker game. Each stage is again independent of the previous stage. A variation of this game is also shown which uses the same paytable on each stage, but combined with a mechanism to increase the “hit” rate. A third embodiment is a Draw poker game that combines the concepts of the Stud poker embodiment with the decisions and optimal play analysis that are integral to Draw poker. The fourth embodiment is a dice game which has been adapted to provide a high dependency between the first stage and the next stages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,163 (Moody) discloses a game in which the player makes a wager and is dealt a five card poker hand. The player wins or loses depending on the poker hand ranking of the hand. If the player has achieved a winning poker hand combination, the player is paid according to the pay table and the player plays again for no additional wager. The player is dealt a new five card hand and the poker hand ranking of this new five card is determined. If the player has a losing hand, the game is over. If the player has a winning hand, the player is paid according to the pay table and the player receives yet another five card for no additional wager. This continues until the player receives a losing hand. The method of play can also be applied to multiple hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,492 (Markowiak) discloses a method of playing a betting game using a special payoff table is utilized. Winning a round of play entitles players to the predetermined payoff. The payoff tables are carefully constructed to accommodate enhanced payoffs. Players are offered jackpots for winning consecutive rounds of play in games that previously did not offered it. Special bonuses are offered for arrangements specific to the particular game, thus interest of the desired outcomes is broadened. Players that won at least one round of play but then lose, trying to obtain number of consecutive wins that would qualify them for a jackpot, still receive a reward. The house edge changes from round to round, and favors players continuing betting after their wins. This method of playing can be used as the main betting system or as a side bet. The game is played by wagering on the outcomes of one or more played primary wagering games comprising the steps of: a) accepting a primary game wager according to conventional rules of the primary wagering game; b) accepting a separate wager to be resolved once a primary wagering game loss occurs, said separate wager resulting in a player reward as long as one primary game win is realized; c) conducting a round of the primary wagering game such that a win or loss is determined; d) should play of the primary wagering game result in a loss, collecting said primary game wager and said separate wager; e) should play of the primary wagering game result in a win, paying said player according to a payout table related to the primary wagering game; f) repeating steps a, c and d until a primary wagering game loss occurs; and g) then rewarding said player based on the separate wager according to a pay table related to one or more consecutive primary wagering game wins realized by said player prior to the primary wagering game loss.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,613 (Yoseloff) describes a game including the play of a hand of poker (either as a casino table card game or a video gaming apparatus or computer game). A partial hand is provided to a player after an initial wager. The actual hand of poker involves the potential for at least two distinct games of poker being playable from that partial hand. The player may then elect to play one or more of the potential games from at least two distinct games of poker available for play with that hand. The nature of the at least two distinct games is that at least two of the games which may be played from the partial hand require decisions to be made where a decision with regard to a election of play strategy in one poker game that is intended to have or assist in getting a positive outcome is likely to have a negative effect or comprises an adverse strategy in the play of the second game. Various pay tables are provided that differ from each other, with respect to each single game, depending upon whether the player elects to play a single game with the partial poker hand or elects to play at least two games with continued play of the partial poker hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,334 (Yoseloff) describes a method of playing a casino video wagering game that includes at least a first and second segment. The method comprises the steps of: placing a wager to participate in a video wagering game; playing the first segment of the video wagering game; continuing play of the first segment until at least one predetermined condition has been met; assigning a payout based on at least one predetermined winning outcome of the first segment; playing the second segment of the video wagering game when the at least one predetermined condition has been met; wherein at least a portion of said payout of the first segment is used as a wager in a second segment video wagering game in which a visually different screen format is used in play of a different game in the play of the second segment; and after play of the second segment video wagering game, a second segment payout is assigned based on at least a predetermined outcome of play of the second segment video wagering game.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2003/0134673 (SLOT MACHINE WITH ESCALATING SYMBOL VALUES, Moody) describes a slot machine game. If the player achieves a winning combination of symbols on active pay lines, the player is provided with a second spin of the slot reels, but the first set of slot symbols are replaced with a second set of slot symbols that have higher potential payouts. If the player achieves a winning combination of symbols on active pay lines on the second spin, a third spin is offered with a third set of symbols with even higher potential payouts. As long as the player keeps winning on each successive spin, the symbols continue to be replaced with higher value symbols. Once the player loses, the symbols reset to the first symbol set. Each successive spin may be a free spin, or may require an additional wager for the successive spins, or the some of the successive spins may be free and others may be require an additional wager.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0002376 (GAMING DEVICE HAVING INCREMENTING AWARD BONUS SCHEME, Swift) describes a gaming device and method having a bonus game, where the gaming device enables a player to select symbol indicators such as a pair of dice from one or more pairs of dice. The gaming device rolls the selected pair of dice and the player receives a random number that is based on the sum of the numbers on each die in the selected pair of dice. If the number is not a terminator or doubles, an award is provided to the player. Subsequently, an award accelerator increases the award for the next roll by a random or predefined amount. If the number is a terminator, the game ends and the player receives the total accumulated award in the game. If the number is doubles, the player receives a larger award generated by the award accelerator. The accelerator doubles the award for a roll that results in doubles and increases subsequent awards from this award value. The player continues to select pairs of dice until the player receives a terminator or until they have no rolls remaining in the game.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2003/0027626 (ENHANCED PAYOUTS BASED ON CONSECUTIVE WINNING COMBINATIONS, Marks) describes a slot machine that provides enhanced awards for consecutive spins with winning symbol combinations of any type (“Consecutive Wins”). Enhanced may be defined as any award in addition to the award indicated by the game's base level award schedule. Enhanced awards may include: any type of award (e.g., credits or free spins); any amount of award (e.g., ten times the base level award or five free spins); any combination of awards (e.g., credits and a free spin); and any schedule of enhancement (e.g., five times the base level credits for the first three consecutive wins and ten times the base level credits for any additional consecutive wins). Following any loss, the game returns to the base level award schedule.
Published U.S. Patent Application 2004/0017043 (Moody) describes a video poker game. The player makes a wager on a first round of video poker. If the player achieves a winning hand combination on the first round of video poker, the player is offered the opportunity to play one or more hands of video poker against a higher pay table on the next round of video poker. The player may continue to play against the higher pay table as long as the player continues to achieve winning combinations during each round of play. If the player fails to achieve a winning combination during a round of play, the game resets to the initial lower pay table and the player starts over.